


Thank You Gorgeous

by music_islife



Series: Wicked Ethan [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Cannabalism, F/M, M/M, Murder, Rape, Torture, Unknowing Cannabalism, dub/con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_islife/pseuds/music_islife
Summary: Ethan is an amazing cook.





	Thank You Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I really did try to write something fluffy and sweet, but then this happened. Maybe one day everyone will live, but not today! Comments and kudos appreciated

Thank you Gorgeous 

When Tyler woke up, the space in the bed next to him was empty. He panicked for a minute until he registered the humming coming from the kitchen. Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed to behold the sight of his beautiful blue hair boy. Ethan was humming and dancing around the kitchen as he cooked at the stove, looking adorable in a pair of boxers and one of Tyler's shirts. He was a beautiful angel. Tyler came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist, kissing his temple. Ethan sighed and turned around in his arms to hug the bigger man back, momentarily forgetting the food cooking on the stove. They stayed like that for some time, just holding and loving each other.   
Soon enough they had to break apart in order to finish cooking and not burn down the house. Tyler took his seat at the table and waited for Ethan to bring him his plate. The blue boy placed the dish in front of him and say down opposite to him. The two began to dig in.   
"This is really good Eth," Tyler said around a fork full of food. "You have to tell me what this recipe is one day."  
"No can do Ty, family secret." Ethan smiled at him and took another bite. The two continued eating in silence, the air soon becoming tense.   
Tyler broke the silence first.   
"Has anyone heard anything about Mark?"   
"Not yet. Not since he left."  
"It just seems so unlike him to up and leave like that. Nothing but a note left from him, he didn't say goodbye to anyone, didn't take anything... Why would he leave us?"  
"Stress? Maybe YouTube became too much, and he decided to go off the grid? Your guess is as good as mine Ty. Let's not talk about this, okay?"  
"Ethan, I know you're angry with him for leaving, but it's good to talk about it-"  
"I said that's ENOUGH."  
The room was shrouded in silence after the outburst. Tyler hung his head, avoiding Ethan's gaze. When he got like this, it was like he was a different person, with no trace of the lovable blue boy to be found. And his eyes, his eyes were terrifying. If you looked into them, it was like watching the world burn. He looked up and caught Ethan's gaze, his blood running cold. He dropped his head again.  
"I'm sorry Ethan."  
Tyler heard him sigh, and the chair scrape across the floor. He felt the man come to stand behind him, lean down and hug him slightly before grabbing his plate.  
"It's okay Ty, just don't let it happen again. Okay?"  
"Yes sir." Tyler's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.  
"Good boy! Now, let me clean up and get you some more, okay? Or I can make you one of my meat pies?"  
Tyler's face brightened at the mention of the pies. They were his favorite, though Ethan refused to tell him the recipe. He nodded his head slightly.  
"Awesome! Be back in a jiffy," Ethan said, kissing the curly haired man on the cheek before jogging to the cellar.  
Ethan walked down the dark steps and into the cellar. He passed the spices and herbs and instead went to a door in the corner of the room. Pulling a key from his pocket, he unlocked the door, walking through and quickly locking the door behind him. This room was darker than the first, lit by a single bulb in the middle of the room. The air reeked of infection and sewage. He grabbed a white cloth and a thin dull blade off of a shelf before moving to the opposite end of the room. The farther he walked, the easier it was to see the figure huddled in the corner of the room. The closer he got to the figure, the more prominent the pungent smell became. Whimpers filled the air, as well as the buzzing of flies.   
"Hello Mark!" Ethan addressed the form casually, tossing the towel across his arm and kneeling down to be level with the man on the ground.  
Said man was clutching his arm, pulling it closer to his thin body, trying desperately to press himself as close as possible to the wall behind him. He moved as far away from Ethan as he could, his movement restricted by the rope attached to his chafed ankle. Blood sweat and dirt covered his being. He said nothing.  
"Amy is worried sick about you, you know? So are Tyler and Katherin, always whining about you. We never get any work done anymore. But we didn't really get any work done before either, did we?" Ethan chuckled. The man stayed silent.  
"Well, anything to say for yourself? Any words knowing that you're ruining these people? Do you like letting everyone down? Letting your community down? You've ruined everyone's lives. Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"  
"P-please let me go, I'm not Mar-"  
"Oh here we go again with this bullshit. STOP LYING TO ME MARK. I know it's you,I know who you are! Do you think I could forget about your jackass face? You can't even own up to your mistakes, trying to lie your way out of this, pretending to be someone else. Fucking bull.  
'I'm not Mark', 'let me go,' 'I didn't do anything.' Geeze, and everyone thought Wade was the stupid one." Ethan pulled the blade from earlier, wrenching the mans arm to him. Ethan examined it, looking for a spot that had yet to be touched. Finding a mostly intact piece, the blue boy set to work.   
"Tyler, pies are done!!"   
"These are amazing, thank you gorgeous!"  
Ethan just smiles and wipes his hands on a white towel.


End file.
